someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Corporation
The Gemini Corporation 'is a secretive organisation who sought to control the entire Galaxy and repossess all their income and governmental programs, shutting them down or incorporating them into the organisation itself. The company has come quite close to taking over the entire galaxy, achieving feats such as monopolising the Skhedeli sector and obliterating the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade, which managed the galaxy peacefully. Gemini is known to operate in the shadows, out of the public eye, so much so that most citizens in the galaxy had not heard of them by the time they destroyed the Metraxian sector. As a result, unlike Hyperion, Gemini was able to advance in power without catching the attention of other corporations, and the only forces working against them tended to be ex-employees who had rebelled and left. The corporation was eventually made public, as well as their erroneous goal to control the whole galaxy, and this forced the corporation to take extensive measures to silence civilisations who attempted a revolt on the planets they had based themselves on. __TOC__Two years prior to Matt's return, the corporation acquired an Eridian Infinity Cannon and used it to obliterate the Metraxian sector, in a bid to dismantle the Associated Constellations and gain complete control during the white noise of panic. They almost succeeded in forcing totalitarian rule, if it had not been for the Crimson Raiders intervening and preventing their attempt, despite the chaos. Goal Following the opening of the Vault of the Destroyer, Gemini gained an interest in Vaults and the Vault Hunters that searched for them, so much so that they integrated a Gemini Vault Hunter Training Program and began licensing Vault Hunters to work under them or with them. Gemini's Vault Hunters encompassed such a large crowd that they implemented multiple regiments, ranging from Zeta to Alpha. Gemini, however, had the first and foremost goal to control the Hathusis Galaxy, regardless of the potential issues caused by it, as McCain arrogantly believed Gemini could deal with any threats on their own once they had bolstered their power using the GNI of the entire galaxy. Matt claimed that Gemini was "not just some evil company with malicious desires", but that they wanted to "run a monopoly on the galaxy as a whole" while simultaneously "trying to uphold ideals of law and order". However, over the years since Matt disappeared into the Infinite, Gemini began to twist into a much more malicious organisation during their increasingly avaricious attempts to instigate galactic takeover once the corporation lost James Sharp and McCain drove forward the organisation's plans. This was shown during the collapse of the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade, which directly incited by the corporation itself. Formation Gemini's past is mostly shrouded in mystery, due to company staying out of the limelight and not going public. It was stated that the corporation has existed for a decade, operating in secrecy, although they only really gained notable power when the first Vault was opened and their partnership with Hyperion began. It is known that the corporation was founded by Samael McCain, designating his friend James Sharp as head of logistics, before the company gained a workforce and he became head of the Gemini military. The corporation spent years gaining power in secret, often leeching money off other companies and building technology for them, such as ECHOs for Dahl, and Anshin hypo injectors. Affiliations At some point, a few years after their formation, Gemini engaged in a partnership with the corporation known as Hyperion, following their massive boost in power when Handsome Jack appropriated all Eridium reserves for himself and became an overnight trillionaire. Willing to work with a more experienced corporation, Hyperion accepted the partnership and the two began working together, although not entirely friendlily, as Jack liked to mention how much richer Hyperion was than Gemini. Gemini also sent liaisons to work with other corporations, namely Dahl, although excluding the Lost Legion, such as when Matt was a liaison for Axton when they worked together. Dahl did not work further with Gemini, though, and mainly only agreed to it for the corporation's expanded military force and connections to Hyperion. Big Five The Big Five was a small collective of the five "-in-commands" of Commander Sharp. Each member was provided a name based on their level of rank, for example Two was so named as he was Sharp's second-in-command. This designation erased their legal identity, if they even had one, meaning their history prior to working with Gemini was erased, all references to their original name were replaced with their new denomination, and they were only to be referred to as their title. As the name proposes, there were only to be five members of the group, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six. The member names would never change, but the person who was designated with the codename could. Anyone would leave the collective would be provided with a new identity (complete with a remodelled appearance), and all records of their previous affiliation with the Big Five would be erased. Members of the Big Five were given varying levels of military authority, all of which increased the further up the ranking a member reached. Any action taken by members could be overruled at any time by Commander Sharp, and he was informed of every order the latter sent out. However, they were not required to accompany Sharp everywhere, as Five and Six went to Darios to learn more about the personal history of Matt Rye while the commander was stationed on Elpis by Samael McCain (however they later returned). The Big Five was disbanded following the murder of all members by the Enlightener and Commander Sharp's incarceration in the CCG's mental facility. Military Force Loader Bots Gemini's partnership with Hyperion gave way into use of many of their resources and designs, such as use of their Loader designs, albeit with their logo adorned across it and with slightly different functions. The corporation was also granted access to moonshots from Helios for reinforcements, until the space station crashed down to Pandora. These Loaders used relatively the same versions compared to their Hyperion counterparts, although were designated by the prefix G-, e.g A G-SGT or G-GUN Loader. The 'G' was likely short for 'Gemini'. Conquistadors Conquistadors were soldiers in Gemini equipped with unique overclocked digistructors that were able to digitise offensive rockets for use during combat. Considered the 'tank' front of Gemini forces, the corporation made frequent use of these Conquistadors to push back Crimson Raider forces and maintain their influence on bases such as the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve or the Gemini Menagerie when they took control of them. There were numerous Conquistadors based in the Gemini Armoury when Lilith and Matt infiltrated it, as well as on Lima Base One when the Vault Hunters were caught breaking in to Lima Central. Elites According to Matt, Elites are "heavily-armed, heavily arm''oured", hence their "Elite" status. They are generally seen running squads, so that they would remain coherent and straight to the assignment. Much like Nomads, Elites were strategic leaders of the group, orientating groups and ordering them around in event of no Vault Hunter present. Elites are equipped with hardware called "Needle Devices" which allows them to deploy 'patches' of shock blasts to disorientate enemies or deactivate their hardware momentarily through use of a weak electromagnetic pulse, allowing them to gain an advantage over their enemies. These shock blasts can also be placed as traps down on the ground, so that, when someone mistakenly steps over them, they would be electrocuted. Needle Devices had a ampage ranging from 10mA to around 80mA, the latter of which could be lethal. Deceptors Deceptors possess Invisibility Capacitors, which allows them to turn invisible at a moment's notice, allowing them get pass opposing forces and thoroughly ambush them, however they could be spotted if you look close enough at the bending of light around their "retro-reflective panels". Much like other Gemini soldiers, Deceptors were armoured, however they tended to be streamlined and slimmed so as to be more practical than clunky. Deceptors tended to flank ends of Gemini squadrons, working in tandem with Elites' Needle Device to disorientate enemies and quickly outwit them. Matt and Lilith disguised as Deceptors in the Gemini Armoury, and successfully got in and out undetected (aside from a confrontation with Aurora), proving just how effective their Capacitors are. Guards Gemini Guards, or Foots, are considered generic, however necessary for their purpose. Gemini Guards are soldiers stationed in specific locations, often resulting in long shifts, and are often required to oversee prisoners at Lima Base One and Gemini Menagerie. Gaige was overseen by two Guards when the Menagerie was attacked by the Crimson Raiders, who were arguably effective in their jobs before a squad of Gemini soldiers took over their roles and planned to move her. Technology & Assets *'Gemini Sub-Wave Frequency: '''Gemini have their own sub-wave network of radio and micro signals which they use to communicate with one another, completely independent and undetected by other radio networks. The sub-wave network can only be accessed through Gemini communicators such as radio receivers and ECHOears (although this can be cut off). This meant that Gemini could communicate in the shadows following their period of hiding after they destroyed the Associated Constellations. However, this sub-wave frequency can be taken advantage of, as those using ECHOears are susceptible to counter-vibrations and counter-frequencies that can cancel out the radio signal receivers within them, causing a horrible cacophony of high-pitched static to echo through the device and into the user's ear. Axton used this to escape Matt and Caine during their confrontation. *'C-Digistructors: 'C-Digistructors were once described by Matt as "mini-New-U Machines", as they could scan any organic form and allow the user to assume it, like dressing up, in the same vein of a costume (which is what the "C" stands for). This was incredibly handy for disguises, however assuming a form took extreme toll on the battery and eventually the Raiders figured out how to distinguish holographic disguises from the original. *'Laser Rifles: 'Gemini designed a few of their own Laser weapons, bringing the weapon type to Pandora despite Marcus's efforts. It was not common that they made these, as they left the weapons manufacturing to Hyperion. They were generally only ever used by Gemini personnel. *'Terrestrial Modifier: 'Terrestrial Modifiers were uncommon devices that the corporation developed years prior and has since neglected use of. They had built in Arc-X aero-jet digistructors, and allowed inorganic objects to essentially walk on air. *'Arc-X aero-jets: 'Gemini developed a more sustainable and renewable alternative to Torgue's gyrojets, called aero-jets. They were twice as efficent, as they consumed a quarter of the energy for twice the power. *'Bypass set: 'Gemini had experimental technology that could supposedly control almost any type of technology, however this did not always work and only Matt was able to repair and improve them. *'Drainers: '''During Matt's time at Gemini while he had his Chronokinesis, Commander Sharp studied his powers extensively to figure out how they work. He realised that Matt released some sort of mysterious energy that allowed him to slow down time, so he invented patented drainers that could draw this energy off him and weaken him in the process. *Hyperion resources: Gemini have access to the latter corporation's resources, like their source of Eridium, for a time, as well as their research. This presumably dissolved when Helios crashed down to Pandora and the corporation was left with no moonshots available. **'Hyperion strike teams: '''Due to their affiliation with Hyperion, Gemini was granted access to Hyperion strike teams and workforce in case they required reinforcements. **'Hyperion workforce: '''Gemini was also provided most of Hyperion's work force to use whenever they required more soldiers, scientists, or general aid on projects/programs. *ECHOear: Gemini invented the ECHOear, a streamlined version of normal ECHO devices, designed for the corporation's Vault Hunters when in service. **Vault Instincts: The ECHOears also had software called Vault Instincts, which could track the location of the Vault. *Storage ECHOs:' Gemini created and manufactured ECHOs for the specific purpose of storing items in bulk. *'ESDDs: '''Standing for Emergency Spatial Displacement Device, Gemini have since manufactured and developed teleportation devices using stolen Eridian technology. They are able to use these to quickly evacuate in the face of danger, to somewhere the device deems the most optimal and safest location to land within a three mile radius. All Gemini Guards are equipped with standard issue ESD Device.